No debe afectarte
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: "¡NUNCA CREI ESTO DE TI, WENDY! ¡POR UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ HAZLE CASO A TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y NO A TU CEREBRO!" Bendy. Mencion de Style.


**¡Mi primer fic de esta pareja! Bendy. Me llama la atencion, en verdad, no me desagrada. Me gusta :D **

**Este es un fic YURI (ChicaxChica) Y hay una mencion de Slash (ChicoxChico) Que sin duda es mencion de Style XP **

**En fin, disfrutenlo.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos aferrándose a sus libros completamente apenada y arrepentida. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos frente a sus casilleros.<p>

"_Escuche que esa chica…"_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_¿Ella no salía con Clyde Donovan?"_

"_¿Qué le vio a Wendy?"_

"_Se dice que son pareja…"_

Se mordió el labio inferior aunque nadie pudiera verlo por que lo tapaba con sus cuadernos. ¿Qué les interesaba lo que hacia ella? ¿Tan importante era ahora? Podía escuchar como los rumores seguían, y no todos eran mentiras.

"_¿Wendy y Bebe? Eso nadie se lo cree…"_

"_Pues créetelo, por que son pareja"_

Eso fue suficiente para la rubia, que paro en seco y todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¡Dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa!-Les grito para luego salir corriendo y alejarse de allí. Quería salir de ahí. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que la dejaran en paz. Quería correr hasta que sus piernas no dieran más. Pero fallo. Choco con alguien haciendo que la rubia se cayera al suelo con todos sus cuadernos y libros.

-Wendy…-Susurro con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Bebe…-Dijo la otra mientras le extendía la mano ayudándola a incorporarse. Wendy pudo notar como varios alumnos habían parado a ver la escena. Apretó sus dientes. ¿Qué no tenían otra cosa que hacer? Si los ahuyentaba así como así, empezarían a correr rumores mentirosos. Y eso empeoraría la situación. Aunque era un asunto entre ella y Bebe, no de toda la escuela.

-¡¿Eh?-Simulo estar sorprendida-¡Pero si Stan y Kyle se están besando en el patio!-Todos los que antes las estaban mirando, salieron corriendo al lugar que había dicho la pelinegra. Obviamente, Testaburger sonrió victoriosa, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que la rubia sollozaba.

-Perdón…-Le dijo ella-Por mi culpa todos están diciendo que somos pareja-Estaba arrepentida. Varios mechones de cabellos rubios tapaban su frente, y Wendy se encargo de retirarlos.

-Bebe… no te preocupes- Le respondió. Y luego le dio un beso en su frente. La rubia se sonrojo.

-E-Entonces supongo…- Wendy la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero por más que empecemos una relación simplemente… no funcionaria- Confeso.

-¡Pero…!- Trato ella.

-Déjalo, Bebe. Jamás funcionaria- Wendy se limitaba a irse, pero Bebe le agarro un brazo impidiéndoselo.

-¡No, así no es! ¡Si tú me dijiste que también me querías! ¡Tú también me amas!-Le dijo. Wendy solo trataba de soltarse.

-Suéltame…-Le ordeno.

-No-Le contesto la otra-¡No hasta que me escuches!-

Wendy solo la miraba.

-¡¿Por qué te interesan lo que ellos piensen? ¡A ti no tiene que importarte lo que piensen de ti y mucho menos de tu vida!- Por los ojos de la rubia empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Bebe, yo…-Susurro ella dolida al verla llorar.

Las dos comenzaron a recordar ese momento.

**-Flash Back- **

_-Wendy… - Le llamo ella._

_-¿Qué pasa, Bebe?- Le pregunto ella dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga, dejando a las demás atrás._

_-¿Tienes un momento? Tengo que decirte algo importante-La pelinegra asintió._

_Las dos fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela._

_-¿Y que querías decirme?-Le pregunto. La rubia se sonrojo._

_-Wendy… tú me gustas…-_

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-¿Tú que Wendy?-Le pregunto ella por primera vez dejándola que hablara.

-Yo… no puedo…- La rubia la soltó lentamente.

-Supongo…-Empezó con una voz suave pero llena de rencor- Supongo…-

**-Flash Back-**

_-¿Qué acabas de decir, Bebe?-Pregunto Testaburger sorprendida._

_-Lo que escuchaste. Te amo-Le dijo con menos timidez que antes-Y necesito… necesito saber si correspondes a mis sentimientos- Stevens tenia esperanza. Habían sido las mejores amigas desde los 10 o incluso 9 años. Ahora que tenían 16 seguro algo más que amistad había… ¿Verdad?_

_-Bebe… esto me tomo de sorpresa… yo…- Wendy se rascaba la nuca nerviosa y luego suspiro-La verdad, es que también te amo, Bebe. Per…-_

_No pudo terminar la frase. La rubia había juntado sus labios con los suyos. Ella la separo lentamente y al ver a la rubia a los ojos, negó con la cabeza._

_-L-Lo lamento, Bebe. Pero jamás funcionaria-_

_-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber ella._

_-P-Por que… no sabes como reaccionarían los demás-La rubia se sentía aún peor que antes._

_-¿Tanto te importan lo que opinen de ti?- Le pregunto cortante y desafiante. Wendy solo desvió la mirada._

_-Perdón, Bebe…- Se disculpo sin aún mirarla a los ojos. La rubia la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a su rostro, obligándola a mirarla._

_-Escucha Wendy, si sigues así, ellos controlaran tu vida. No tienes que ser infeliz por que ellos opinen que lo que te hace feliz a ti, esta mal. Ya madura, Wendy- Y dicho esto la rubia la dejo sola, mientras ella le daba la espalda y se iba indignada. Lo que no sabían, es que alguien había estado espiando y todo, y divulgo todos los rumores._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Bebe…-Wendy estaba un poco más alejada de ella. La rubia mantenía la mirada baja y apretaba con fuerza sus puños en señal de ira.

-¡NUNCA CREI ESTO DE TI, WENDY! ¡POR UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ HAZLE CASO A TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y A NO A TU CEREBRO!-Le grito con completa furia. Esas palabras impactaron en Wendy. Bebe se seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y corrió lo más lejos que pudo de la pelinegra.

-Síguela-Le ordeno una voz. Se dio vuelta. ¿No era la única junto con Bebe? Al parecer no.

-¿Que haces aquí, Kyle?-Le dijo cortante y enojada por haber escuchado su conversación con Bebe.

-Bueno, todos están en el patio buscándome a mí y a Stan, así que vinimos aquí a escondernos. No se por que razón nos siguen, aunque me doy una idea-Le respondió mientras la veía y ella se sonrojaba por el invento que había dado.

-Eso no te derecho a escuchar conversación ajenas-Le volvió a atacar.

-No pudimos evitar escuchar-Le contesto.

-¿Pudimos…?-Pregunto ella confundida comenzando a buscar a otra persona, que pocos segundos después la encontró. –Ah, Hola Stan- El aludido solo la saludo.

-Síguela-Volvió a repetir Kyle. La pelinegra se puso a la defensiva.

-No. Ya he tomado la decisión- Le respondió.

-¿En serio te importan lo que piensen lo demás?-Le pregunto su ex novio.

-…-

-Responde-

-Si…-

-Wendy, a ti no te debe importar. Bebe tiene razón, deja de pensar con la cabeza y empieza a saber de tus sentimientos-Le apoyo Kyle a Stan.

-Seria casi lo mismo que ustedes dos salieran-Les dijo ella para que vean que no era tan fácil.

-Salimos-Le respondió Stan. Wendy se quedo atónita.

-¿Q-Que…? ¿Y no les interesa lo que piensen los demás?- En ese momento Stan se acerco a Kyle y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No-Dijo él-Kyle me hace feliz, me importa muy poco lo que piensen. Yo soy feliz con él a mi lado- Kyle estaba sonrojado.

-Stan…- Wendy pudo contemplar como los dos se daban un beso tierno. Y no lo dudo más. Cuando la pareja se separo, vieron que la chica no estaba.

-¿Dónde se fue…?-Pregunto Marsh.

-A hacer lo que tiene que hacer-Le contesto su pareja.

* * *

><p>Wendy corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Ella quería, amaba y deseaba a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos. La amaba con todo su corazón. Comenzó a recordar momentos inolvidables junto a ella.<p>

**-Flash Back-**

_-¿Estudiaste para el examen?- Le preguntaba la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Reprobare!-Se dijo._

_-Tranquila-La calmo Wendy-Puedes copiarte de mi, solo por esta vez…- La rubia le agradeció hasta de rodillas._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-Como fui tan tonta…-Murmuraba mientras corría.

**-Flash Back-**

_-Auch-Wendy se había golpeado la rodilla y le comenzaba a sangrar un poco._

_-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada su amiga mientras sacaba un trapo de su bolso y le ponía alcohol._

_-¿Por qué siempre estas preparada?-Dijo ella mientras trataba de no quejarse por el ardor cuando se la estaba desinfectando._

_-Por que siempre te lastimas-Le respondió poniendo la curita-Ya esta, ¿Mejor?-_

_-Si…- Las dos se abrazaron._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Perdóname, Bebe…-Seguía corriendo.

**-Flash Back-**

_-Wendy, si algún día alguna se siente triste o enojada… ¿A dónde iremos?- La pelinegra lo pensó un poco._

_-Al lago- Le respondió. –Aunque mientras estemos juntas nunca nos sentiremos así-_

_-Mejores amigas-Dijo mientras le extendía su dedo meñique, y ella correspondió entrelazándolo también._

_-Mejores amigas-Repitió la pelinegra._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Wendy había llegado a aquel lugar. Busco lo más rápido que pudo a _su_ rubia. La encontró. Estaba mirando el lago, se abrazaba a sus piernas y tenía su cara escondida en sus rodillas. La rubia le daba la espalda a la pelinegra. Así que Wendy aprovecho y se acerco lentamente. Al estar cerca de ella, pudo escuchar sus sollozos. Sin poder aguantarse más, la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿W-Wendy…?-Pregunto Bebe dándose vuelta.

-Perdóname, por favor- Le pidió mientras secaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿A q-que has…?- No completo su oración. Wendy beso sus labios. Era un beso tierno y suave. Cuando se separaron pudieron notar sus sonrojos.

-¿Me perdonas?-Pregunto Testaburger.

-¿A que vino eso?-Le contesto con una pregunta Stevens.

-Hey, me la debías por haberme robado tú _nuestro_ primer beso-

-Pero… ¿A que regresaste?- Seguía sin entender.

-¿Acaso no es obvio…? Te amo, y a los que no les guste que se jodan, ¡Que se re contra jodan!-La rubia sonrió divertida.

-Entonces…-

-Sí, ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?-

-¡Obviamente que si!- Y la beso con todo el amor que había guardado hace tiempo. No le importaba lo que digan los demás de su romance, Bebe la hacia feliz. Ella la hacia feliz. No esos entrometidos que casi arruinaban su felicidad. La amaba y jamás lo ocultaría.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Es mi primer fic de esta pareja! ¿Piedad...? Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**


End file.
